


Envoie-moi un message.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: EmissionDu16octobre2017, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Vincent Dedienne a toujours été assez proche de Michael Gregorio, mais jamais assez à son goût. A leur goût.





	Envoie-moi un message.

« envoie moi un message le soir où tu viens, on ira se boire un verre après »

Pénétrant dans les fausses dorures un peu kitchs du théâtre, Vincent relisait encore et encore cette petite ligne sur le fond bleu de la conversation. Il lui avait répondu d’un petit « d’accord promis » et depuis ils n’avaient plus échangé aucun mot.

Il faut dire que son destinataire avait de quoi être occupé par sa tournée à travers toute la France et la promo qu’il assurait de plus. Après cet échange l’humoriste c’était retenu de ne pas se ruer sur le premier site de vente de place en ligne pour en prendre une au plus vite, qu’importe s’il devait traverser le pays pour s’y rendre ou se retrouver au dernier rang d’un Zenith. Mais non, il avait attendu quelques semaines avant de craquer pour une date en banlieue parisienne.

Il avait pensé à ce moment toute la semaine, de la couleur de sa chemise à l’odeur de son parfum. Il n’avait omis aucun détail, si ce n’était celui de prévenir le sacré destinataire de sa venue le soir même. 

\- Bonsoir monsieur, votre billet s’il vous plait.

D’un léger sourire Vincent tendit le coupon de papier avant de se laisser guider par l’ouvreuse jusqu’à sa place. A l’écart sur le rang le plus à gauche, légèrement au-dessus du carré or, il avait une vision parfaite de la scène tout en étant assez loin pour ne pas être repéré. Une place stratégique qui le cachait aussi des regards trop curieux qui auraient pu trahir sa présence sur les réseaux sociaux.

Aussi il attendit les premières notes du show pour ôter son épaisse écharpe et se laissa bercer par le talent du petit homme qui se démenait sur scène.

Il ne pouvait nier, Michael Gregorio avait une voix hors du commun et un talent de showman inégalable. Après presque deux heures de vocalise en tout genre et un tour de salle en slam il laissa chaque spectateur à bout de souffle. Même Vincent habitué de ses prouesses avait eu du mal à se lever de son siège.  
Il ne tarda cependant pas à quitter la salle, se mêlant à la foule compacte qui se pressait vers la sortie. Une partie de lui avait envie de rester, de faire jouer son nom pour se glisser en coulisse et toquer en loge ; mais une autre lui hurlait de fuir au plus vite, lui assurant qu’il avait assez profité de la présence charmante du chanteur aux milles voix. Suivant la voie du manque de confiance Vincent resserra son écharpe contre lui et fila jusqu’à la première bouche de métro, sentant déjà le regret et la frustration monter en lui. 

Quand il arriva enfin chez lui le souffle court des quatre étages montés à petit foulé il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de son ridicule salon et soupira lourdement. 

\- Tu es un peu con Vincent, amoureux mais con.

Fermant les yeux pour chasser l’étau qui lui enserrait le crâne il ne daigna les rouvrir qu’aux fortes vibrations de son portable dans le creux de sa poche. Pensant à un énième message de son producteur pour lui rappeler ses prochaines dates il n’ouvrit qu’un œil avant que son cœur ne manque de quitter sa poitrine.

Sur l’écran s’affichait une nouvelle notification de messagerie dominée du nom de Michael. Le cœur battant et la main tremblante Vincent étira sans ouvrir la notification, remerciant secrètement l’inventeur de cette pratique, et osa poser son regard sur le message.

« tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais ce soir »

Simple et direct, Vincent ne pouvait pas nier et encore moins faire le mort ; de toute évidence Michael le savait bien avant la fin du show. Il tenta alors de rédigée une réponse explicative un peu cohérente, mais le chanteur le pris de court avec un second message.

« il y avait ton nom sur le liste des spectateurs mais je t’ai pas vu dans la salle après »

L’humoriste n’avait plus le choix, il devait répondre vite et bien pour ne pas froisser son ami. Cependant son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler les mots en imaginant la réaction du chanteur en apprenant sa présence. 

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger tu dois être crevé. Mais bravo encore et toujours pour ce show. »

La petite bulle « Vu » indiqua que Michael devait être rivé sur la conversation car il s’activa à son clavier dans la foulée. Une poignée de secondes plus tard sa réponse s’afficha.

« tu ne me déranges jamais Vincent, j’aurais aimé te voir ce soir »

L’humoriste cru tomber de son canapé en lisant et relisant le message. Cette fois son cerveau entier voulait croise au sous-entendu de la phrase. Il s’apprêtait à répondre quand Michael enchérit. 

« je suis rentré sur Paris tu as encore le temps de boire un verre ? »  
« enfin si tu veux »

Vincent avait cessé de réfléchir, ni même de penser à quoi que ce soit. Comme par automatisme ses doigts virevoltèrent sur son clavier et en moins de quelques secondes il envoya sa réponse.

« café Molière dans une demi-heure ? »

La réponse fut tout aussi rapide de l’autre côté.

« je suis déjà dans le métro je peux être là dans un quart d’heure »  
« alors à tout de suite »  
« Vincent attends ! »  
« quoi ? »  
« Non rien je te le dirais toute à l’heure »  
« moi aussi Michael. Moi aussi »


End file.
